No Frio da Tarde
by Kamy Tsuki
Summary: Uma fic sobre um grande personagem muitas vezes esquecido: Enishi. Fanfic com um leve toque alternativo.


_Oie gente... como já sabem Enishi e Kenshin são personagens que já tem dono, mas os outros fique claro, foi criação minha e de minha amiga que escrevemos a fic com o maior carinho! Espero que gostem!_

_**No Frio da Tarde**_

Não queremos doces sua mendiga! Saia fora daqui! – um guarda que estava de plantão vigiando uma enorme mansão disse expulsando a pobre garota que se vestia com trapos e tinha uma pequena cesta na mão.

Desculpe moço! – ela com uma voz baixa e um rosto triste disse indo embora caminhando depressa por uma longa estrada de chão.

Eu não suporto mais isso! Se essa garota vier aqui de novo, eu juro que mato a desgraçada! –.

Que desperdício! Ela daria uma ótima vagabunda! – os dois guardas gargalharam.

Mas é melhor não deixar esses vermes... – o guarda foi interrompido quando uma carruagem chegou, ele logo reconheceu o veiculo e foi abrindo o portão.

Abram logo! – o cocheiro disse nervoso enquanto observava o porteiro terminar de abrir os portões.

Ei cara! Fica calmo!– o guarda exclamou.

Meu cristo o que eu fui fazer? – o cocheiro perguntava mil e uma vezes e logo abriu a porta da carruagem de onde tirou uma menina com os trapos que vestia cheio de sangue. Ele pegou a menina no colo que tinha uma cesta na mão que logo caiu no chão e a levou para dentro da mansão mais precisamente na cozinha aonde ele colocou a menina no chão. Uma velha senhora apareceu e se agachou com muita dificuldade perto da garota que tremia e suava frio.

Com licença! Eu cuido disso! – a velha senhora disse abrindo a blusa da menina que por baixo tinha várias ataduras ela as tirou da barriga e fez uma forte pressão com as mãos para o sangue não sair. Dentro de 5 minutos o ferimento parou de sangrar. – ela já tinha esse ferimento, Yanja, você atropelou essa pobre garota?

Sim senhora essa menina estava no meio do caminho! Não deu tempo de parar a carruagem! – Yanja que era o cocheiro disse. .

Eu vou leva-la para o meu quarto! Ela está muita ferida e precisa de cuidados, leve ela para mim! – a velha senhora disse enquanto Yanja a pegava no colo.

"Onde eu estou?" – ela olhou em volta e viu outra cama com uma senhora deitada, o quarto era simples, tinha uma pequena cômoda com um lampião em cima e nada mais que isso a não ser as camas. A garota se levantou sentindo muita dor no abdome saindo bem devagar para não fazer qualquer barulho que fosse. Ela ficou maravilhada com o lindo jardim que tinha na sua frente e a Lua era a lâmpada que iluminava todo o lugar. A garota olhou para suas roupas e viu que não eram as suas e o mais estranho era que seus longos cabelos castanhos estavam perfumados " Eu tomei um banho ? " ela pensou assustada mas logo sua atenção foi desviada por um barulho de uma espada saindo da bainha . Ela entrou jardim adentro a quando viu um homem se escondeu numa moita. A garota levantou um pouco a cabeça para ver que homem era aquele, ela riu quando o olhou, ele tinha cabelos brancos e um óculos, mas a escuridão não deixava ela ver mais detalhes daquele estranho homem . .- "Quem ser�, parece que... já o vi antes".

Gostou do jardim?

Claro, é muito bonito e... - a menina se interrompeu ao perceber que alguém a descobrira.

Não se assuste, fui eu quem cuidou de seus ferimentos e que te deu um banho. O Cocheiro, Yanja te atropelou sem querer e te trouxe muito machucada, mas, eu acho que você já tinha o ferimento no abdômen, estou certa- perguntou a velha senhora.

Sim est�, na verdade luto com uma espada, mas o cocheiro me atropelou mesmo...

Disso eu não tenho dúvidas, o impacto deve ter aberto o ferimento...

Com certeza, eu me chamo Kamy Tsuki e a senhora?

Pode me chamar de Kinay!

Muito prazer...

Vamos, você deve estar com fome..

Agora que você falou é verdade eu não como a dias...

Então me siga que tem uma sopa quentinha para você.

Obrigada.

A senhora entrou seguida de perto por Kamy, ela sentou e esperou a velhinha servi-la e depois atacou o prato com tudo...

Você disse que lutava não é?

Sim por quê?

Talvez o senhor Enishi possa te empregar como soldada aqui, mas você terá de provar os seus dotes...

Enishi?

É sim. Vamos, eu te levarei até ele...

Kamy seguiu a velha senhora até duas enormes portas de madeira, onde a senhora conversou com dois guardas que autorizaram sua entrada no lugar, onde um homem de cabelos castanho escuro e olhos azuis estava sentando numa mesa de madeira maciça, escrevendo algo em uns papéis, foi desperso de seus pensamentos pela velha senhora.

Senhor Tetsuma, o senhor Enishi está aqui?

Não o Enishi saiu ainda pouco, mas o que quer?

"Saiu ainda pouco é?... Então será que o cara que eu vi no jardim era esse tal de Enishi?".

Eu acho que só o senhor Enishi pode me ajudar...

Quem é essa menina tão linda ao teu lado?

Eu sou Kamy Tsuki.

Ah que lindo nome para uma linda jovem, sua beleza me cega...

Desculpe, mas, qual é o seu nome?

Ah sim, meu nome é Tetsuma Yamasaki, sou o braço direito de Enishi...

Obrigado senhor Tetsuma, mas, o assunto que nós viemos tratar é só com o senhor Enishi mesmo...

Assim, é uma pena que eu não possa ajudar essa linda jovem. Espero que tenha uma boa noite aqui senhorita Tsuki, o senhor Enishi estará aqui amanhã à noite.

Ta certo, obrigada!

Ajuda-la foi um prazer!

A velha senhora seguida sempre por Kamy, voltou para cozinha e instalou Kamy no quarto em que ela estava antes.

Pela manhã Kamy acordou e ajudou Kinay no preparo do café e das outras refeições do dia, mas à noite lá pelas 20:00, uma carruagem parou e houve uma correria na mansão...

O senhor Enishi acabou de chegar, vamos lá falar com ele menina.

Claro, estou bem atrás de você.

Kamy seguiu a senhora pelo mesmo caminho que havia feito ontem, basicamente a única diferença era que no lugar onde antes estava Tetsuma, estava um belo homem de olhos azul turquesa, cabelos brancos e de óculos, Kamy o reconheceu na hora, ele era o homem do jardim.

Senhor Enishi, esta é Kamy Tsuki, ela é uma excelente lutadora será que ela poderia fazer parte de seu grupo de lutadores?

Ao grupo Hyu?

Sim será que...

Velha Kinay nos deixe a sós, por favor.

Sim senhor... Fique calma menina, ele não lhe fará mal – disse à velha para Kamy ao sair.

Certo, obrigada.

Depois da velha se retirar Enishi olhou Kamy de cima a baixo "Nossa, realmente ela é divina, parece que Tetsuma não estava exagerando não".

Gostou do jardim?

Claro, as flores são muito bonitas e... Quer dizer, você me viu?

Sabe, te olhando assim melhor iluminada, você me parece bem mais bonita do que ontem no jardim...

Obrigada – ela disse vermelha.

Ele ficou no silencio por alguns instantes, parou e olhou a menina mais uma vez, talvez sim ela tivera alguma habilidade como lutadora.

Vamos direto ao assunto, quais suas técnicas senhorita? –

Eu sei manejar sabres e shurikens. –

Shurikens? Gostaria de mostrar? – ele disse caminhando até a mesa e pegando uma caixa que estava em cima, ele a abriu e tirou 4 shurikens lindas , pareciam até de ouro de tanto que brilhavam .

Ah , claro ! – ela caminhou até ele e pegou as shurikens.

Se quiser pode usar o lustre como alvo. –

Ela sorri e dá um cinco passos para trás em menos de 10 segundos ela joga as 4 shurikens fazendo o lustre cair quase que em cima do Enishi e deixando a sala totalmente na escuridão .

**_Continua..._**

E aí? Gostaram? Espero que sim... Breve mais um cap! E por favor... comentemmmmm.


End file.
